This invention relates in general to a device for injecting water into an internal combustion engine, and particularly to a device in which water is introduced into an engine.
Devices for injecting steam into an internal combustion engine generally include a boiler for vaporizing liquid water. However, when water is vaporized within a boiler, the vapor pressure present precludes the use of a simple system for feeding liquid water to the boiler. In order to provide for the feeding of water, prior art devices pressurize the water container or provide pumps for pumping water to the boiler. The known boilers include units which are connected directly in the engine exhaust or cooling systems, and include devices of fixed dimensions which are not readily adaptable to variations in automobile engine exhaust system arrangements. Controls for various known systems include complicated pressure-actuated and check valves, restricted orifices and valves directly connected to carburetor throttle valves.